


В девяти случаях из десяти

by Torry



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bureaucracy, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Rare Pairings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torry/pseuds/Torry
Summary: Ветинари не слишком нравится, когда его посетители пренебрегают этикетом и ходят сквозь двери его кабинета как к себе домой.
Relationships: Susan Sto Helit/Havelock Vetinari
Kudos: 4





	В девяти случаях из десяти

**Author's Note:**

> Однажды я перестану падать в максимально рандомные гетные пейринги, но не сегодня.
> 
> 1\. С образовательной системой в Анк-Морпорке действительно все достаточно специфично, образование можно получить в Гильдиях или в т. н. «The Dame schools» — частных начальных школах с так себе качеством обучения.  
> 2\. Не стоит воспринимать эпиграфы со звериной серьезностью.  
> 3\. Я накидала столько очевидных шуток, что не удивлюсь, если подобного было с избытком и в каноне, и в фичках. Но я только-только начала перечитывать книги после перерыва почти в 10 лет. Пощадите :D  
> 4\. Я сто лет не видела книжек в русском переводе, поэтому не уверена, как перевели обращение Your Lordship к Ветинари, имена и т.д поэтому прошу прощения за некоторые неточности.

У меня есть тенденция писать об одной и той же женщине снова и снова, о женщине красивой, но жестокой. Она холодна, очень умна, очень красива, но бессердечна. Главный персонаж всегда влюбляется в неё, но она его уничтожает, потому что она настолько умна, что думает на два шага вперёд.  
Philip Kindred Dick, из интервью.

Ветинари на мгновение оторвался от расчетов и еще раз перепроверил цифры. Если бы он верил* в Санта-Хрякуса, то непременно воздал бы хвалу за столь редкий подарок. Анк-Морпорк в первый раз за годы его правления не балансировал на грани банкротства, а вышел в плюс. В идеальном мире бюджет большей частью складывался из налогов, но Ветинари был реалистом и не питал иллюзий насчет платежеспособности большинства слоев населения. Например, волшебники вот уже пару тысячелетий успешно уклонялись от любых попыток взыскать с них доллар-другой, обещая вот-вот, буквально через (подставьте любой промежуток времени) придумать способ обращать олово в золото и тут же расплатиться со всеми долгами. Ветинари оставалось лишь надеяться, что это это славное событие произойдет не скоро. Решать проблему обесценивания золота ему решительно не хотелось.

Ветинари наклонился и достал из долгого ящика стопку планов для чрезвычайных и маловероятных ситуаций. На одном из листов бумаги (самом помятом и пожелтевшем от времени — все же в начале своего правления он был практически оптимистом) был перечень сфер, которыми стоило заняться при наличии свободных денег. Ветинари хватило короткого взгляда на лист, чтобы определиться. В системе «один человек - один голос» было как минимум одно огромное преимущество. Принятие решений государственной важности (считая голосование) занимало считанные секунды. 

Следующие несколько дней он в редкие свободные минуты набрасывал примерный план законопроекта о государственных начальных школах. Глава Гильдии Учителей, которому Ветинари этот же план отправил со Стукпостуком и настоятельной просьбой явиться для его обсуждения, передал и план, и честь явиться во дворец некой весьма юной и талантливой девушке. Подробностей от него Стукпостук не добился, а сам Ветинари решил подождать встречи с загадочной особой, а затем уже разбираться с Гритлинговой трусостью и перекладыванием ответственности, основываясь на плодах сотрудничества с его протеже. Встреча с которой должна была вот-вот начаться, а Стукпостук ничего не сообщал о гостье в приемной.

Ветинари потянулся за пером и собрался было вернуться к очередному документу, но шестым (и не только) чувством понял, что в кабинете он не один. Вместо пера в руку скользнул нож, а сам Ветинари подобрался. Он не искал взглядом свою цель — она стояла рядом с его столом, замерев на середине шага. Дверь была все еще закрыта (не скрипела), девушка зашла неслышно (невысокие каблучки не стучали о каменный пол, длинная юбка не шуршала складками, как и бумаги в ее руках), это и еще тысяча мелочей заставили Ветинари озадаченно поднять брови. 

— Добрый вечер, ваша светлость. Мое имя Сюзан Сто Гелитская. Мистер Гритлинг уведомил меня, что вы хотите встретиться и обсудить один документ.  
— Вот как. — Ветинари отложил нож (было бы глупо закреплять его в рукаве на глазах этой... Сюзан). — Мой секретарь не сказал, что вы уже прибыли.  
— Ох, — на мгновение взгляд Сьюзан утратил часть своей строгости. — Возможно, мы оба не обратили друг на друга внимания. Прошу прощения, это было весьма невежливо с моей стороны.  
— С дверью случилась та же история? Вы обе не заметили друг друга?  
— Вы не видели, как я зашла, — справедливо заметила Сьюзан.  
— И, что самое главное, не слышал.

На некоторое время воцарилась тишина. Сьюзан явно ждала очевидного вопроса, а Ветинари пытался понять, кто из весьма пестрого населения Диска умел проходить сквозь двери. Тролли в некотором смысле обладали такой способностью, но это был явно не тот случай. Так и не придя ни к какому выводу, Ветинари решил не задавать вопросов, на которые у него не было ответов, поскольку не мог проверить лжет Сьюзан, или нет.

— Я исправила документ, который мне передал мистер Гритлинг, — наконец нарушила тишину Сьюзан.  
— Я взгляну. — Это не было вопросом.

Ветинари взял из ее рук стопку идеально сшитых бумаг. Перевернул титульную страницу. И с легким недоверием уставился на рукописный текст. Ветинари поднял взгляд на Сьюзан и посмотрел ей прямо в глаза. Любой другой человек на ее месте, как минимум, неуверенно бы поерзал на неудобном стуле (Чудакулли или Ваймс) или, как максимум, попытался бы срочно найти плюсы в скорпионах в качестве будущих соседей (все остальные). Сьюзан даже не моргнула. Ветинари попытался не выглядеть оскорбленным. 

С другой стороны, подумал он, возможно, яма со скорпионами кажется ей довольно уютным местом по сравнению с классной комнатой, полной десятилеток. 

— Что-то не так? — Строго спросила Сьюзан.  
— Вы использовали красную пасту, — ответил Ветинари, в чьем голосе звучали отголоски восхищения. Она воспринимала его план, словно домашнее задание одного из учеников! Ветинари видел немало примеров профессиональной деформации (включая обратные случаи, когда сам человек влиял на профессию сильнее, чем она на него), но это было чем-то совершенно новым, поскольку Сьюзан не производила впечатление сумасшедшей.  
— Мистер Гритлинг выразился вполне ясно.  
— Попросив вас «проверить» этот документ?  
— Конечно.

Ветинари вновь опустил взгляд к бумагам. Практически на каждой странице была одна или две пометки красными чернилами, но исключительно по содержанию, в собственной грамотности Ветинари пока еще не сомневался.

Он долистал до конца.

На последней странице были наклеены три блестящие звездочки. Чуть ниже идеальным почерком учительницы начальной школы было выведено:

_Очень хорошо!_

И еще ниже:

_Старайся!_

Несколько долгих секунд Ветинари неверяще смотрел на ни в чем не повинный лист. Это была, пожалуй, самая большая наглость, с которой он когда-либо сталкивался. Он поднял взгляд на все такую же невозмутимую Сьюзан, оглядел ее длинную черную юбку и белую блузу, в которых она отчаянно пыталась выглядеть строго не только в глазах ее подопечных (но это было невозможно, она была слишком молода и достаточно красива) и расхохотался. Его смех отразился от стен Продолговатого кабинета. Ветинари редко позволял себе такие всплески настоящих эмоций и, пожалуй, никогда в присутствии посторонних.

Отсмеявшись, он взял чистый лист, перо и обратился к Сьюзан:  
— Что ж, ваша светлость, я полагаю, нас ждет весьма интересное сотрудничество.

_________________________________________________________________  
*Разумеется, Ветинари не верил в существование Санта-Хрякуса. Достаточно было того, что он был прекрасно осведомлен о его существовании.

***

**Три месяца спустя**

Тогда он ещё не знал, что стремление сойти с ума — порой вполне адекватная реакция на реальность.  
Philip Kindred Dick

Ваймс сонно наблюдал за точкой где-то над левым ухом Ветинари. Маньяк, державший город не то чтобы в страхе (попробуй напугай Анк-Морпорк), но скорее в большем хаосе, чем обычно, был пойман, а дома Ваймса ждала жена и малютка-сын. Он продолжал вслушиваться в монолог Ветинари, и только инстинкт самосохранения мешал ему окончательно обмякнуть на неудобном стуле и отключиться от реальности.

— ...весьма похвально. Однако впредь... — Ветинари прервался и посмотрел куда-то за правое плеча Ваймса. Тот с некоторым усилием вспомнил, что позади него находится дверь в приемную. Которая почему-то не скрипнула. Ваймс оглянулся.  
— Я полагал, — спокойно сказал Ветинари таким тоном, будто принимал Смерть в гостях каждый последний вторник месяца и не видел в этих визитах ничего необычного, — что наша встреча произойдет не так скоро и при более... драматичных обстоятельствах. Возможно, у меня есть пара минут, чтобы привести в порядок бумаги?

Ваймс не знал, чему удивляться больше: невозмутимости Ветинари или предполагаемому беспорядку у него в документах. Потом подоспела его менее расторопная, но более основательная часть сознания, и Ваймс вспомнил, что прямо рядом с ним стоит семифутовый скелет. Ладонь сама сомкнулась на рукояти меча.

— У МЕНЯ К ВАМ ЧАСТНЫЙ РАЗГОВОР.  
— Не представляю себе, на какую тему. — Ваймс чуть ли не впервые видел Ветинари по-настоящему озадаченным.  
— ВЫ И ВАШИ... ПОХОЖДЕНИЯ.  
— Я не припомню ни одного военного похода с моим непосредственным участием, но, разумеется, косвенно я участвовал во многих кампаниях, — Ветинари внимательно взглянул на ли... череп собеседника. Повисла пауза. Ветинари и Смерть продолжали сверлить друг друга холодными голубыми глазами (или же искрами в глазницах), но никто не проронил ни слова. 

Наконец Ветинари прикрыл на секунду глаза, принимая поражение, и добавил:  
— Боюсь, вам придется изложить суть ваших претензий чуть подробнее.  
— РАЗУМЕЕТСЯ, Я ГОВОРЮ О НЕВИННЫХ ДЕВУШКАХ.

Ваймс знал, что его работа, город и сам патриций однажды сведут его с ума, но не думал, что так скоро.

— Во множественном числе? — Ветинари сложил пальцы домиком, явно напряженно размышляя.  
— ДОПОДЛИННО МНЕ ИЗВЕСТНО ТОЛЬКО ОБ ОДНОМ СЛУЧАЕ. НО И ЕГО Я АБСОЛЮТНО НЕ ОДОБРЯЮ.

Ветинари перевел взгляд на закрытую дверь. На гостя. И снова на дверь.

— О. Понимаю. Дела семейные, — сказал Ветинари. — Ваймс, почему бы вам не отправиться домой? Уверен, Сибилла вас заждалась.

Ваймс к этому моменту уже не сомневался, что у него не все дома (разве что там осталась Сибилла, как и предположил Ветинари), поэтому он мудро решил не открывать рот и молча покинул кабинет. Через дверь, а не сквозь нее.

Приемная выглядела... не совсем нормально (речь все же шла о приемной Ветинари), но успокаивающе привычно. Стукпостук поднял голову от аккуратной стопки документов. 

Ваймс решил дать реальности еще один шанс.

— Весьма необычный посетитель у патриция, а?  
— Ему не было назначено. А когда я попытался его остановить, он сказал, что всегда приходит вовремя и нагло прошел сквозь дверь. Очень грубо. Очень. — Стукпостук неодобрительно покачал головой и вновь склонился над пачкой документов.

Ваймс на мгновение зажмурился. Потом смиренно вздохнул, дошел по сумрачным коридорам до выхода из дворца и замер на крыльце, засмотревшись на рыжие от заката крыши. Мир сходит с ума слишком быстро, подумал он, закурив, а я за ним просто не поспеваю. 

И Ваймс на автопилоте отправился в сторону дома. 


End file.
